My Lonely Life with My Lovely Gardevoir
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: A young man writes into a journal inside a dark room, moving his pen with nervous energy born of fear and despair, his eyes constantly shift to a closed door. Ears cocked and listening intently at every sound, he finally hears a door open down the hall. He stifles a gasp of fear, as a kind female voice calls out to him, and he waits with bated breath when she hears his reply...


((Here's another Pokemon story with a Yandere Gardevoir, since everyone seemed to like the last one quite a lot. Be warned, this isn't in first person monologue mode the entire time like the last one, since I was copying Risato's style too much. This'll be somewhat like that, with brief monologues and descriptions of what's going on, but it'll have actual scenes instead of just talking. Everything in the story will be left up to the imagination of the audience, so be aware this is going to be very creepy. I'll be posting two versions of this story, one that is far more explicit, and one that is toned down and leaves things up to the imagination with suggestive tones. I had a story of mine removed, so I'm a little more wary about not getting myself banned again. So this is a warning. This story is Mature for Suggestive themes, dark implications, a slight reference to violence, and an unmentally sound being in it. If you want to read the first version, I'll post the links when I get around to posting them there. So here's to hoping this doesn't get banned.))

I do not own Pokemon, I do own my OC's Melona and the unnamed man in this story, so take that as you may.

* * *

I remember when I first got her, my Melona...I was just a kid then, kind of stupid, kind of lame, and mostly all heart. I caught her for my starter when I went to Prof. Birch's place and he had to tell me there were no Starters left. Melona was a funny little Ralts back then, she had pink eyes instead of the normal red, and she seemed to be far more shy than most Ralts.

At first, me and her weren't very close. I wasn't sure how to take care of someone so shy. She was always so quiet and hard to understand, and she never seemed to notice my attempts to make her smile or laugh, all I ever got was this red coloration to her face and her head moving away from me.

Eventually, I managed to finally reach out to her one day when I protected her from an angry Taillow, and I got a very sweet little smile from Melona that made me feel like everything was right with the world at that moment.

Years went by, and she evolved into a Kirlia at the time of my graduation from elementary school. Kids used to tease us about how she was a coward and a baby as a Ralts, because all she ever did was seem to cry and hide behind me, so I had to toughen myself up to keep her safe and happy. While I fought off bullies, I never saw how she glared angrily when one hit me or when they ganged up on me, and how her trembles of fear were now trembles of rage and hatred.

When she evolved, I was very happy for her and I threw a big party for her with me and my folks, she seemed to just go red again and then, for the first time I heard her psychic voice. To me, it was as if an angel had started speaking, and I felt a slight crush that had started small when we were kids begin to grow even more for my Melona as she thanked me for everything I did for her.

* * *

"Master... Master? Are you there? I'm coming in, please answer me."

A young man's head snapped up, thin almost skeletal hands shaking in terror and despair as a kind womanly voice is heard through a modestly sized house. The young man had been crouched over a journal, writing into it in neat even strokes. The room he was dwelling in had a deeply oppressive atmosphere of fear and pain. A very stained bed lay in the corner, the sheets stained with clear colorations and near the bottom a dark red coloration while the pillows were wet with thin tear trails.

All over the room were pictures of a young man with spiky black hair and bright green eyes grinning at the camera with a shy looking Kirlia, eventually those were replaced with the same young man a few years older smiling lovingly at a voluptuous Gardevoir. She had a rather large bosem, far bigger than most Gardevoirs, well rounded hips beneath her dress, and kind loving pink eyes. Around her neck was a hand-crafted pendent of a heart and her name," Melona." engraved on it. In those pictures, she was either hugging him, kissing him, nuzzling him, or holding his hand in some way, her eyes always looking enraptured to be with him.

"Master. I said please answer me. I'm getting worried, did you try to escape again? Wherever you run to, I can find you, so please stop running."

The young man's tongue licks very dry lips, before he quickly grabs his journal and fumbles to put it away, the sounds of things cracking and shaking being heard outside his room as he hides the journal in an old mail order box and shoves that under a floor board directly underneath the pillows.

"Master...! I asked where you were, how far are you from our house? Answer me please, I'm getting very worried." The kind womanly voice starts to lose its calm tone, becoming very angry and rough as the man grips his head painfully. A thin ear piercing whine ripping through his skull as a psychic pulse is blasted out," M...Melona. I'm in here...I was sleeping...sorry, I was so...so bored without you here, I really miss you."

His voice yells out in a dry roar, instantly the whine starts calming down and finally falls silent. He gets up and opens the bedroom door, looking ahead of him as Melona comes into view.

She was a very beautiful member of her race, with full large breasts that rose and fell with every breath, a well crafted kind looking face that looked relieved when she saw the man in front of her, soft pink eyes that seemed pleased to see him, womanly well crafted hips that were hidden behind the trademark dress of her kind, delicate looking limbs that were held close to her body, and a wooden heart pendent over her neck with her name on it.

"Master. You should've answered me when you heard me call for you, you know how I worry about you." Her kind voice says to the young man mentally, a warm loving smile on her face as the man just plasters on a weak smile of his own," S-sorry Melona...like I said, I was sleeping."

Her arms open up, and he limps over to her reach, several bandages and a splint over his right leg. With a soft sigh of delight, she hugs him happily, resting her head on his shoulder as she breaths in his scent slowly with each inhale and exhale," Master...I miss you...I always miss you when I have to go out to that filthy city full of hateful cruel people that look at me like I'm nothing more than a piece of meat... But I have to, right? You won't earn checks for being a gym leader otherwise, so I have to go and fight stupid worthless trainers in your stead, and earn us money to keep on living together; they're worried about you at that little place, you should know. They constantly ask me questions and bother me with their nonsense...like any of them care about you like I do. They just want to use you and mistreat you like that stupid worthless trainer girl who used to bug you to teach her did...she tried to steal you from me, so I made her 'disappear', and of course that was okay for me to do, right?"

Shivering in her grasp, she kindly talks to him, her pink eyes closed in sorrow as she sadly tells him about her problems. The man hugs her tightly at that last sentence, his face set in a stony frown as he remembers the girl who only wanted to get training from him so she could impress her friends, he didn't like her as much as he used to when he learned that...but he didn't want her to die, either.

Unaware of his thoughts, or more likely uncaring about them, Melona continues," I have to work so hard for you Master, I hate it though. Why can't I just stay home all the time and love you like I should? It's THEIR fault, is what it is...! The cruel Leagues, the self-serving governments, the stupid worthless sheep...they force me away from Master all the time with their useless distractions, I hate them. I hate all of them! They made Master worry back then about the bills, they made Master worry about trainers challenging us with their worthless ugly Pokemon, they made Master worry about me when I got hurt thanks to their cowardly tactics and cruel attacks...But I have to do this, right? Master'll be worried again if I don't, right? So, Melona will do what she has to, to make sure our happy life together continues and we can stay together forever and ever and ever! Master...tell me you love me. Tell me you love me in the way you know I love."

Her voice gradually becomes more and more unhinged, the man gulping as his beloved Gardevoir starts talking insanely, her pink eyes diluting and undiluting rapidly. Without warning, her head snaps up to stare at him, a small hopeful smile on her face when she asks that.

With a firm look, the man sighes quietly to himself as he does what she wanted him to,"...You're my beloved Melona. The only girl for me. The one who I love more than anything else. No matter what, no one will ever tear you from me, no one will ever take me from you, we are together forever and ever... just you and me. I love you Melona."

Intoning his loving words seriously, he leans down and kisses her passionately when he was done talking, feeling love for Melona surge through him. Even now when she was like this, he still loved her and missed how she once was.

Mewling in delight, Melona's pink eyes close in joy, her tongue cutely wiggling into his mouth and twirling around his own. With a parting gasp of breath, Melona's lips seperate from the young mans, a thin line of drool still connecting their tongues.

Touching her hand to her mouth with a heavy blush, her eyes look lustfully at her masters," Master...Can we please do it tonight? Melona deserves a reward for being so hard working, doesn't she?"

He gulps to himself, knowing that it wasn't a request he could decline, the last time he tried to refuse her when she desired him...his eyes look at his bandaged leg painfully, before back to Melona who was still staring hopefully at him," S-sure..."

Happily grabbing his hand, Melona leads him to the bed...

The next morning...

"Master~! Here's your breakfast, please eat it with me." The young man walks into a small dining area for two. One hard wood wood table, and two hand carved chairs were set up in this dining room. A large cabnet filled with utensils and silverware sat in the corner, with another picture of Melona and the young man on top of it. This time they were eating food together, Melona cleaning some crumbs off the young man with a loving smile.

Sitting down at the table, he looks at a well made plate of eggs and fruit, Melona sitting down after him with her own plate and a glass of milk by her. The two eat quietly, Melona looking lovingly at her Master as he eats the food she made for him.

Once they were done eating, Melona telekinetically lifts the dishs, glass, and utensils away from the table. Busily moving them into the kitchen so she could clean them, her actual voice singing out her name happily, a Pokemon's version of humming. The young man quietly watches her from his place in the dining room, rubbing his right leg quietly, until Melona's voice interupts his movement," Master. I apologize for doing that to your leg, but I had a very hard day when I came home that night, and you weren't giving me what I needed to calm down... I'll heal you tonight when I get back from the city, so just be patient until then, okay?"

The unstable Gardevoir says in an apologetic voice, sorry for hurting him, but the young man could tell that although she felt sorry for causing him pain, she still felt like she was in the right for doing so. She truly believed, that because he had refused her when she had a rough day, he deserved to have his leg broken in punishment for denying her.

Wincing painfully to himself, he can still hear her angry shouts and the ear piercing whine of a psychic attack from that time...

'_YOU! I DO SO MUCH, I DO SO MUCH FOR YOU, ALWAYS FOR YOU! ALWAYS FOR US! ALL I ASK FOR IS YOUR LOVE AND CARE MASTER! YET YOU DENY ME! It's never enough, what I do for you, is it? IS IT? YOU CLAIM TO LOVE ME, BUT WHEN I NEED YOUR LOVE, YOU BETRAY ME! I HATE THAT! I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT! WHY DO YOU DO THAT? WHY DO YOU DO THAT? MASTERRRRRRRR!'_

_'KRIK!'_

His own screams of agony as she broke his right leg so he wouldn't be able to get away from her still met him in his dreams, and the terror he felt at being at the mercy of the woman he loved with all of his heart. With sadistic pleasure, she had taken him again and again, his screams of pain matching her yells of bliss she took her fill of his body. It wasn't love making, what she did to him, was rape. She had made her own pleasure and release a higher priority than his comfort and happiness.

Rubbing his leg one last time, he looks at Melona when she finished her chores. Smiling kindly at him she floats to the door, but turns to him before she leaves," Master. I'll be going to our gym again, we have another foolish challenger in town, and they're going to be bugging me all day... I'll come home as soon as I'm done with them, so please be patient and try to wait for me. I made you dinner you can reheat tonight, and I'll eat when I get home, I love you..."

Her voice lovingly speaks to him, her pink eyes narrowing in hatred when she thinks of the person who would keep her from her master, they always did that to her when new trainers were in town. Having to deal with such scum irritated her, and made her calm mood disappear. All she wanted to do was get rid of those obstacles to her and her masters happiness when they kept her from him, she'd show them, she'd show all of them one day.

Smiling weakly at Melona, the young man gets up and limps over to her, hugging his beloved Gardevoir when she was in the middle of her murderous thoughts," It's okay Melona...I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. I love you too, please come back soon."

They share a sweet moment together, Melona breathing in her masters scent with a soft sigh of delight, before peeling away from him and reluctantly leaving their home.

He waits for several minutes, then a half hour, before limping back as fast as he could to their room, pulling up his journal and sitting down to write into it once more.

* * *

Our adventures together took us all over the span of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and even to the farthest regions like Orre and Fiore. We traveled around the world, wherever we could find adventure and people to fight...I never owned any Pokemon except for Melona, not that I tried to give her help. They always disappeared after I caught them, Melona telling me that they had escaped in the night in some way while we slept.

I trusted her explicitly and never once did I doubt her words, why would she lie to me? We were best friends, and hopefully we would be something more one day... But I kept those forbidden thoughts to myself, and never let them see the light of day.

Eventually, she evolved into a Gardevoir...and as I hit my sixteenth birthday, our relationship changed. She was a Pokemon, and I had, since we were young, harbored more than friendly feelings for her...with her evolution, I knew I couldn't keep my feelings to myself any more.

Despite their wrongness, despite our status as trainer and Pokemon, despite all of the moral and social taboos, I desired more. I wanted to be with her, be able to love her, and have her love me.

Melona knew of these thoughts...how could she not? It was in her races nature to sense the emotions of their trainers, for better or worse, this ability caused them great joy or great pain. To train a Gardevoir, and train them well, was a task few trainers could measure up to. A single unkind word spoken out of frustration would cause a Gardevoir immense pain and sorrow, feeling responsible for their trainers unhappiness and sending them into a spiral of depression. That's why most Gardevoirs were owned by Civilian's, who kept them on as pets or house keepers, and who were sure not to bring their negative emotions out on their Gardevoir's.

It's why my Melona was so strong, our bond was among the strongest a Gardevoir could have with their trainer, and because I trusted her so much, she was able to put that trust into power and fight all the harder for our victory. We were good enough to be acknowledged by the Elite four of Hoenn and Sinnoh, Lady Cynthia in particular was very proud of how strong our bond was.

So with the knowledge of my feelings, Melona took me aside one cold night, and confessed to me that she shared my feelings and loved me just as much as I did her. I will never forget the immense feelings of joy and love that filled our hearts that night, and we shared something truly special together.

We were together, one and the same, lover and loved one, body and soul...Everything we were as a being was opened to the other, and for that night, uncaring of the rules that prevented us from loving each other, we were happy.

With our trust stronger than it ever was, and our bond now truly unbreakable, I thought it was time I settled down with Melona. How was I to see how badly that idea would be? How could I have known that my attempt to create a good life with Melona would end so badly and begin a pitiful existance of suffering and pain? It started small, and it got worse and worse as time wore on...

It all began with my desire to open up a psychic type Gym in Sinnoh, I loved the region and its people, so I truly believed it'd be good for us. I had already beaten the League there, and Nurse Joy had formally approved of my inquiry to start a gym. Using the money I had saved ever since I started travelling, some several million in collected Poke Dollars, I was able to build the ninth Gym in the Sinnoh Region to the joy of all.

I opened it in Jublife City, primarily because it was the center for many activities in Sinnoh, and partially because it was an important stopping point for many would be trainers and their teams.

Melona was very happy for me when we got our gym opened, and soon enough, people and trainers came to our gym to train there and join it. A few psychic friends of mine came to apply to join there, and Sabrina made it a habit to come and visit me. Sabrina was a good friend of mine, and she approved very highly of my desire to open up a Psychic type Pokemon Gym in Sinnoh.

I was very happy with Melona, we had a good life together, a popular gym, and many supportive friends...but cracks in our perfect picture started to appear. Melona wasn't very fond of Sabrina, and made it a habit to always be around me when she visited. Slowly, and without even realizing it, Melona was driving a wedge between me and Sabrina.

I would never betray Melona, she was the only woman I loved, but Melona was fearful. Irrational even, and she saw Sabrina was a serious threat. We were friends, close enough to the same age, Sabrina was only six years off from me, hardly an age gap, she was human, had a fondness for Psychic types, and was a gym leader like myself. To Melona, she was the worst possible thing that could come in between me and her.

Perhaps Sabrina did care for me, perhaps she might have wanted to be with me, I'll never know. Because Melona whispered lies and fears to me in the dark of the night, her own paranoia and long dorment hatred awakening and driving her onwards. She told me that she feared Sabrina would take me from her, that she was scared of losing me to someone else, begging for me to stop seeing Sabrina and keep her fears from coming true.

I obeyed her desire. And it was with a heavy heart that I told Sabrina I was seeing someone who believed she was coming in between her and me, so I couldn't see her anymore to keep my girlfriend from worrying too much. Sabrina just looked at me that day, her eyes wide and full of lonely pain, until with a controlled emotionless voice, she told me it was fine and my girlfriend didn't have to worry again.

I rarely saw her after that, and I felt truly bad about doing that to Sabrina. She was always very lonely due to her immense psychic powers, and she had very few close friends who could see past her cold emotionless personality and see the inner child begging for friends inside. Melona didn't care about my feelings of guilt, and she managed to make me feel much better about the whole experience with her enraptured bliss at having me to herself again.

But the cracks remained, and with Melona coming in between me and one of my closest friends, they would only grow and grow until they completely shattered the kind woman I once loved, and left someone else in her place...

The stress of losing Sabrina's support showed, many of the people who joined my Gym were followers of Sabrina who had joined my gym at her urging, when the fall out between us happened, many of them blamed me for her suffering and left. The popularity of our Gym began to drop, due in part to the bad rumors about me and Sabrina, some of her followers claiming that Sabrina went back to Kanto crying.

Melona wasn't happy when I started worrying about the bills for once, a Gym's lifeblood is the people who come to it and who train there. Without either of them, then a Gym would ultimately fail and lose its standing. Sabrina made no attempt to correct the rumors, but a new letter sent to me by her hinted strangely that if I apologized to her and became her friend again, she'd disprove everything bad said about me.

I cannot recall the exact wording to you, the reader, in my journal... but I could read in between the lines and get the gist of what she desired. I must repeat myself to help you along, Sabrina was lonely. She has always been lonely, and everything she does or says to her friends is done with the most logical and almost needy thoughts in mind to prevent them from thinking ill of her. What friends she has, she clings to with a desperation born of true loneliness. And if one of them has a misunderstanding with her, then she will correct it with all the power she has so as not to lose them.

And for the first time, I was torn now. If Sabrina was apologized to, then I would have plenty of money for me and Melona again. Our Gym would prosper once more, and from there we'd be much happier and we could continue our life together. But Melona would have to put up with her inner feelings of fear and despair again, and she wouldn't be happy with Sabrina being near me again.

If I didn't apologize... then it'd take far more work to make things right for me and Melona, I'd have to struggle and fight harder and harder to make things easier for us. We would be under the threat of poverty and might have to close the gym, but in the end, if we pulled through and became successful without Sabrina, then we'd have the best of both worlds. Me and Melona would be together forever and ever, and our relationship would be even stronger in the end without Sabrina to cause her fears to act up

In the end, it came down to this. Short term happiness with the money and influence we once had, but with the threat of Melona feeling a great deal of worry and stress because of Sabrina. That was pitted against Short term despair and a lack of peace until we could become popular again, if that happened then we'd enjoy what we once did and be even more happy than we were before.

Thinking long and hard about these choices, I chose, to me, the best one. I refused to apologize to Sabrina, and ultimately, I was able to pull through...at the cost of Melona's sanity.

When she wanted comfort at night, I was too busy working on bills and trying to make ends meet. When she was eager for attention, I was busy training newcomers to the gym and giving them advice. When she wanted to spend time with me, I was busy trying to promote our gym...

It piled up, the constant stress of me working so much, the battles I had her do to keep our standing, and the near constant threat of poverty started to affect Melona. Her pink eyes seemed to be staring past me at times at dinner, her smile was faked and at times seemed to be made of glass that would break at any time, and I felt our once unbreakable bond start to weaken.

But I couldn't stop, I needed to make our life set. I needed to save us so we could have all the time in the world together, to ease up on the stress of living in Jublife, I built a home near Eterna City, away from the city. We moved there entirely, and soon enough, our gym became popular once more.

Without Sabrina, I had regained the support I once did, and with that, I could spend more time with Melona. But the damage was done, and even though I spent as much time as I could with my beloved partner and lover, it always seemed like there was something below the surface of her smile. I could feel it grow at times, then shrink, a disturbing influence that was always present in her heart.

She kept it hidden, and at times I felt like things were much better between us, other times I felt like she wasn't herself and that she felt dark thoughts when she knew I wasn't paying attention. Her smile became forced at times, and her pink eyes never stared at me like they once did.

Small things began to happen then, things I didn't much attention to, but looking back I knew I should have. Things she said, or did didn't add up at times. Once I was training a youngster who had a Ratata for a partner, I left to go to the bathroom, and when I came back Melona was standing there in the gym, telling me that he had to leave suddenly. I noticed that there was a small purple hair on her hand, but she told me that she had just pet the cute thing and the hair must've stayed behind. We went to lunch after that.

Another time, I was training an Abra for a friend, and when I had turned away, it had suddenly gotten scared and teleported off somewhere. When I turned back, Melona was floating in front of me with a meal prepared, and a slight smirk on her face. I tried to contact my friend to tell him about his Abra, but his phone wasn't answering, later I heard that a fire had broken out in his house and burned him to death. Melona comforted me that night.

These events kept on piling up, Melona always at the scene with me to give me comfort and make me happy...And then, one day, I met her.

The woman who made me see Melona's true face, the face she hid behind her smile and love for me...the face she had hid all her life with me, and the one that showed how much she truly despised the world and its people. That same face that she wore as a tiny Ralts, watching me get beaten by bullies for protecting her, and where she began to hate the world.

I first met her when she came to the gym, looking to train under me. She was a young lass, bright eyed, smiling and cheerful. Fourteen compared to my now eighteen, that same young lass claimed to want to become my student and learn all about Psychic types. I was still somewhat naive at the time, so I took her claims at face value and decided to start training her. I should've seen it, I should've seen Melona's glares and hateful eyes, but I never did. Because I was always with the young lass, Melona couldn't make her disappear like she did everyone else who interfered with our life.

And that young lass was a twisted little girl, were all teenagers like that when I wasn't in high school? She lied about everything she told me, and I found that out to my cost one day when I was taking a break with Melona. I saw the young lass talking to a group of her friends, and as I was prepared to greet her, I heard what they were saying.

I'll recount to you, in full their conversation, and the effect it had on Melona.  
Another girl, red hair," So like, are you still with that total dork who runs the gym here?"

Young Lass," Yeah! He's such a dweeb, but his gym is really popular, and I've gotten a lot better at Pokemon battling thanks to him! But I think I'll stop going to him soon, I want to impress you-know-who at school with my skills!"

Another girl, blue hair," Totally! He's such a loser, did you hear about him and that cold fish Sabrina?"

Young Lass," Oh yeah! I did, really? What a couple of losers those two are! Sabrina's really strong, but no one likes her since she's so emotionless! She's just a creepy doll faced old hag!"

Red Hair:" I know! Those two weirdo's should've just hooked up! I bet he was lying about having a girlfriend too! It was probably a lie to make her jealous! Hahahaha!"

All:" Hahaha!"

Their laughter filled my ears, and I clenched my fists tightly, Melona's pink eyes blazed with hatred and rage at their cruel words. When I went home that day, angry and betrayed, Melona apologized to me and told me she had to go do something. I tried to get her to tell me, but when I grabbed her shoulder, I saw her face.

Her pink eyes had diluted completely, leaving only tiny black pupils surrounded by a slight pink ring. And those once kind eyes were filled with the most raw look of pure hatred I had ever seen in my life. My hands grasp became limp, and her cold emotionless frown grew even more when she saw me slowly connect the dots as to what she meant to do.

I remember my gasp of horror when I realized what she was going to do, and as if a doused in a cold shower, every single small thing she had done in the past came roaring up to grab me in the cruel unyielding grasp of truth. She had killed, and had been killing since she was a Kirlia. Everytime she claimed a Pokemon ran away, she had gotten rid of them, the people who stole time from me, she murdered them.

All to keep my attention on her, always, always on her. Never on anyone else. It was always supposed to just be me and her...

I blacked out that night, and when I came to, I was in this room, and Melona was staring at me from the darkness. Her pink eyes glowing maleviolently.

I started my lonely life with her then...

* * *

The man stops writing as he feels overcome with emotions, grabbing his thin hands, he holds his head and just cries. His tears staining the journal as he laments everything that happened to him and Melona, the pain they suffered, the struggles they endured, and the lie of a life they now lived.

Ultimately overcoming his grief, he sighes and hides the journal again, Melona's voice calling out to him again," Master. I'm home...are you alright? You feel sad...why are you sad...what made you sad? WHO WAS MAKING YOU SAD?"

A loud crash is heard outside as Melona's voice screams that out angrily, the man trembling to himself before he steels his resolve and calls out to her," Nothing Melona...! I was feeling...I was feeling sad because I remembered...that we didn't have as much time time together as I wanted."

The door slowly creaks open, Melona floating in and opening her arms with a comforting smile," It's alright Master. I've forgiven you for those times, everyone who got in our way isn't doing so anymore, and we're happy now, aren't we? Aren't we?"

Nodding slowly, the man was indeed happy to be with Melona forever, but he wished it wasn't like this...never like this, Melona's pink eyes stray to his bandaged leg, frowning quietly as she holds out a glowing hand and swipes it over the bandages," There you go master, I'm sorry for hurting you, but it couldn't be helped. Hey...Master? Can we be together again? I had another bad day... SHE came by and bugged me over and over again to tell her where you were, it was all I could do not to make her go away in front of everyone...!"

When she's done healing it, her voice slowly becomes cold and hateful, her pink eyes glowing with hellish rage as she says that to her beloved master. His eyes widen as he realizes that Sabrina had visited him finally to try and talk to him, turning to Melona who was looking at him hopefully, he gulped slowly and nods at her.

She smiled at him, and slowly, she grabbed his hand and led him to bed. Her eyes glowing all the while...

* * *

((And I'll end it there. Hope you enjoyed it, and I aped Risato's style...AGAIN. Damn... I added the Sabrina subplot since I thought it'd make sense for the story. It probably felt forced, but oh well, sorry for that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. So for now, so long, farewell, until next time~))


End file.
